


Name Change Nerves // Spiderson

by Randomised_human



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spiderson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Peter is done with everyone and just wants to be himself, what will happen when he comes out as a Stark and has to deal with his ridiculous avengers familyOrPeter is Tony's biological son and is dealing with coming out as such. He is also gay so that's cool
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Register

Peter is flamboyant and gay in this.

It is such a small change when you really think about it, but this will affect Peters life forever. The problem is it isn't even anything that needs legal action, this has always been his name just nobody outside his family knew about it. You see, Peter has been known to the outside world as Peter Parker for his whole life. Everyone was under the illusion that his last name was Parker, that just is not the case. Peter Anthony Parker Stark is his legal birth given name, and that makes him the child to one of the richest and most influential people in America. 

He knows deep down that once this is out he will still be the same person, however, the idea that he could change his mind screaming at him in self-doubt and anxiety-ridden dreams. This is the secret worry he has been hiding from his family as soon as they told him when he turned 18, he would have to tell the world who he truly is. This isn't something they all want to do, if Peter could live his life out of the spotlight Tony would give anything to do that for his kid, but when that kid is inheriting a multi-billion dollar company and is the Queens vigilantly Spider-Man it is impossible to achieve.

Peter woke up at 6 am on Monday morning on his first day back at school, although he never wakes up early normally, Peter was excited because this was the year he was going to be himself fully. Peter stood up and turned off his alarm before making his bed again, he walked over to his ensuite bathroom to have a shower and facemask before getting dressed. As he stood in his walk-in wardrobe he picked out items to create his look, his Dad told him that since in a few months time it will be confirmed that he is a Stark he might as well dress, act, and look like one to spice things up in the media. Tony was very excited about the news talking about this new rich kid on the block and the speculations on their relations. So keeping that in mind Peter looked at himself in the body length mirror, he was wearing 6inch wedges in black with black skinny jeans. He has a Gucci belt and a science pun polo tucked in a french tuck, over the top he had a grey denim jacket over the top covered in patches on the back and on the front one that said "Gay-ish", he had a Sekonda black and navy blue watch on and a single piercing in his left lobe. He felt amazing, now to go to school and be self-conscious secretly all day. 

"Petey come down here and have your breakfast" he heard his Mom call from down the corridor. He grabbed his pre-packed bag and walked out of his room and down the long hallway filled with half of his household family's rooms, stepping into the living room he smiled as he watched his crazy family getting ready for breakfast. Steve and Bucky had just gotten back from their morning run and now we’re sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal each, clint was sat in his nest (on top of the bookshelf in the corner of the room) he had a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth and was cleaning his bow watching everything happening in the room. Sam and Pietro were sat on the sofa by the windows chatting and eating popcorn, Thor had been rummaging through cupboards looking for his pop tarts and Loki was seen putting 5 boxes of pop tarts under the sofa. Natasha and Wanda were having a long discussion with Bruce on the island waiting for their breakfast to be ready, Tony and Pepper were stood together over the hob making sausage, bacon and eggs for the people who wanted it. Peter was smiling widely to himself, he loves seeing his family together like this, especially since it wasn’t an everyday occurrence. 

“Hi everyone!” Peter beamed, he waved to everyone as he placed his backpack next to the lift for when he leaves. He walked over to the island and pulled out his chair sitting down. Tony turned around with a pan full of bacon and placed a lot onto the plate in front of Peter.

“Hey Kid, what car do you want to take to school today. You’ve got the entire garage as an option from now on.” Tony asked Peter turning to the other to place the rest of the bacon on the respective plates. Pepper was doing the same with the eggs and sausages smiling at her husband and son decided which car they were taking.

“I saw you have the Lamborghini Veneno in the back that you haven’t used much, do you think we could take that? It is really cool!” Peter smiles at his father continuing to eat his meal.

“Sure thing kid, I’ll drive you in today.” Tony ruffles Peters’s hair and went back to his food. Today was going to be full of changes and people staring so they might as well have some fun with it.

Time Skip To When They Are Pulling Up To School

Also, this is the car they are in if you want to know.

As Tony got closer and closer to the school grounds Peters confidence was slowly deteriorating, this morning he had told himself that he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks but now he is almost there, he just wants to curl up in a ball and hide from the world. This shift in mood was noticed straight away by Tony, Peter had stopped ranting about nothingness and was staring out the window only talking to respond to a question.

“Hey Peter, you’re going to be fine, you know that right? Ted and MJ will be there with you and I’m just one button away. It’s fine to be nervous, hell I’d be more worried if you weren’t.” Tony’s voice was soothing but also playfully joked to try and lighten his son’s spirits, he placed a hand on Peters’s knee squeezing slightly before taking it way to continue driving. 

“Thanks, dad. I know I’ll be fine I’m just nervous, I promise to call you if anything happens.” He turned towards Tony smiling and reached down to grab his backpack from next to his feet, they were just turning into the car parking area outside the front gates, Tony insisted earlier to drop him off right outside because as he puts it, “You might break your ankles wearing those shoes.” As they pulled up everyone around them turned to look at the expensive and unknown car, many even had taken their phone out to record and take photos. Luckily the windows were heavily tinted so nobody will be able to see or recognise Tony, Peter turned and gave his dad a big hug and said bye and that he loved him before opening up the passenger side door and stepping out.

When Peter got out he made sure not to look at anyone right away, he turned around and gave a small wave to Tony and shut the door waiting for him to drive off. Once Tony left he saw how many people were watching him, he stood up straight and kept his head up. Some advice Natasha came to mind and when he turned around to go inside he decided to follow it and it worked, Natasha told him if he is ever feeling nervous but all eyes are on him and he wants to look strong to think about killing or hurting the person you want to keep your head straight and don’t make eye contact. This makes everyone separate and not get in your way and makes you look very confident in yourself even if your not. So as Peter walked past everyone he thought about every single criminal he has stopped and the ones he will and strutted down the corridor, everyone was staring at him but he was too focused to care. He walked over to where his locker was and saw Ned standing there waiting for him, his face softened intently at the sight of his best friend. Once they got close enough to each other they started doing their handshake as normal.

“Hey, Ned! How have you been?” Peter said while opening up his locker to sort out his things for the day. Ned told him all about the holiday he had been on and the new lego set he was given, Peter loved to hear his friend talk about his life. Although the two had been best friends for years Peter was never able to talk fully about his family and was never allowed to take his friend around his, this was because Ned was terrible at keeping secrets and his safety previously had relied upon secrecy. Ned understood because he knew one day he would be told for now he just fantasised about the possible awesomeness of Peter's life. Before school started he had messaged Ned telling him today he would find out the secrets of his life, he promised he’d explain everything at lunch. Ned was talking about that now, his theories were ridiculous which amused Peter but what was the funniest thing was that Ned hadn’t even noticed his expensive clothing and some obvious giveaways such as the not released Stark Phone he held out in his hand.

The pair were walking towards their first lesson, it was chemistry together with Mr Cobbwell, they were meeting up with MJ in class beforehand. She already knew Peters secret having found out in her own way, luckily she kept it a secret and they had become even closer than before, they had even agreed to be each others wingman/woman. When they walked into class they greeted their teacher and went to sit next to MJ who was currently reading a book called ‘Surrounded By Idiots’ very fitting.

“Sup losers.” MJ put her bookmark in and turned to see her two friends. Peter sat next to her and Ned was across the table to them both, they were talking about pleasant nonsense as the class started to fill up. They stopped talking when Mr Cobbwell told everyone to be quiet for the register, this was the moment Peter had been dreading. On the school system, his name has been changed back to saying Stark and since there is also a Peter Andrews in this class Mr Cobbwell insists on saying both their first and last names. 

Peter sat nervously bouncing his leg viciously, Ned was giving him a strange look and MJ was trying to calm him down since she had already guessed what was about to happen. Mr Cobbwell was saying the names off the register and had just finished the P section, Ned noticed this and looked over at the teacher and back to Peter. Peter looked at him and smiles slightly whispering a simple “Wait for it.” this made Ned very excited.

“Amy Sitlock, Louise Sopper, Jake Sopper, oh is this correct?” Mr Cobbwell read off the names on the register stopping at Peter, Peter nodded his head shyly at his teacher and sat there in anticipation. This was the moment everyone was going to find out.

“Peter Stark.”

There were a few seconds of silence when he said those two words then an uproar of questions arose from the class all directed at Peter and only a few to Mr Cobbwell mainly checking that they heard him right. Ned looked like a deer in headlights for a few minutes before he jumped out of his seat and ran to hug Peter as hard as he could.

“Oh my, Thor! Oh my, Thor! I can’t believe this! You’re Mr Starks kid! I’m best friends with Iron Man's son!” Ned shouted not letting go of Peter until he finished and didn’t stop jumping up and down until the teacher told him to get back into his chair and for the class to quiet down so he could finish the register.

“Everyone Quiet!” his voice echoed throughout the room, he could be very serious if he needed to be. “ I’m sure you have lots of questions, however, it is up to Peter if he wishes to answer any and I expect you to respect his decision whatever it may be. I need to finish the register and then you can ask a few questions, only if that is okay with you Peter.” The class went silent looking at Peter in anticipation, they hoped he’d let them ask their questions now.

Peter sat up in sit properly now there were lots of eyes on him, he thought his answer for a second before deciding to let them question him. He didn’t want to get too swarmed at break and lunch today.

“You can ask questions but some answers might classified information so I’ll just say classified if that is the case and you can’t question further on that. If that okay?”

There was a chorus of agreements before it went silent again for the register, this was going to be a long day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you guys want a part 2? I am probably going to write one i just thought this was quite long so i published it now, I hope you enjoy.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing from the previous chapter, Peter has to try and explain this last name shenanigans to the best of his abilities, while also trying to not leak any classified information. What happens when flash activates the "If I Told You I'd Have To Kill You" protocol and Mr Stark is contacted. How weird does Peter look mumbling to himself and wearing sunglasses indoors, well you'll just have to read to find out!!

Mr Cobbwell had just finished the register and was now leaning silently against his desk watching the class, they were all waiting to be allowed to ask Peter questions.

“Alright Peter, come stand at the front.” He waved to the front of the room and Peter begrudgingly stood at and walked to the front looking down at his shoes the whole time. “Okay everyone, you will raise your hand like if you were asking me a question. Peter is not obligated to answer any so don’t get grumpy if you don’t get an answer. Be thankful he agreed to explain himself in the first place.” Once he finished speaking hands shot up eagerly. Peter looked over at his friends but was not happy to see their amused faces and MJ’s crisis book currently being in use. Peter looked at everyone and decided to just pick whoever his eyes lock with first so it’s first.

“Um, Olivia.” He shyly said looking at everyone, standing up straighter and confidently he got ready for whatever questions were to come.

“If your last name on the register is now Stark, does that mean he adopted you in the break?” she put her hand down and gave him a questioning look. Peter chuckled quietly to himself, obviously, everyone would think he was adopted, it is a logical assumption.

“Actually he didn’t adopt me. He is my biological dad we just kept it a secret by saying that my middle name was my last to hide my identity. But I understand why you would assume he adopted me, Jake what’s your question?” Peter wasn’t as worried now, it was simple questions just to fill in the blanks, he could do this.

“If you were born a Stark, what’s your real full name?” simple questions, Peter could do these all day.

“It’s Peter Anthony Parker Stark.” This line of questioning went on for a good 10 minutes, he confirmed that he lived at the tower and indeed knew all the avengers. The faces of everyone when they found out that he actually called them his Aunt and Uncles was priceless. This was when Flash raised his hand for the first time, Peter was worried about what was going to happen next and rightfully so. He said for Flash to say what he wanted and what he said sent a shiver down his spine, the way he phrased the question and the answer Peter had no choice but to say basically would tell everyone what they wanted to know.

“Peter, do you have any kind of powers or a suit? Since your family are all superheroes doesn’t that mean it is likely you are too?”

Peter tensed up and said the 4 words that would expose him completely. The first time he had actually had to say them today as well.

“That is classified information.”

The class went silent before shouting out again just like they had done earlier. Mr Cobbwell was quick to shut them down and tell Peter to go back to his seat. He officially started his lesson but all Peter could focus on was what everyone was whispering about. Obviously, they all thought he had an ability because of it being classified. It’s not like they were wrong.

Peter felt 2 small vibrations from his phone so he took it out to check, making sure that the teacher didn’t notice, luckily his as Tony likes to call it ‘Peter Tingle’ helped him out with that. He saw a notification from Karen so he decided to put on his EDITH glasses to be less suspicious when figuring out what Karen was doing. Peter put the EDITH glasses on pretending to do the work that was given although he had not started yet, he placed his head in his hand and hid his mouth so nobody would see him talking to himself.

“Hey Edith, can you connect Karen? I need to ask her something.” Peter was looking at the questions on the paper as he spoke and found it so easy he decided he could work while talking to the AI’s.

“Hello Mini Stark, EDITH said you had a question for me, how is it I can help you?” He heard Karen’s kind voice speak into his ear, looking up quickly to see where his teacher as he spoke back to her.

“I got a notification on my phone you did something, What was it?”

“I contacted Mr Stark in response to the ‘If I told you I’d have to kill you’ protocol, this was because of your need to answer a question with the phrase “classified information”.”

Peter sighed heavily attracting the attention of his two friends beside him, even MJ (Who had previously been ignoring his self whispering) looked at him with the smallest hint of confusion. She was wishing that she had actually tried to listen in on what he was saying, she doesn’t like not knowing something. Peter looked at his two friends deciding to let them know about his EDITH glasses, it’ll save him some awkward moments later on.

“I can explain, My glasses have an AI called Edith on them and she has connected Karen, my suit lady, to them. Karen had just told me that she let Dad know about the whole ‘Classified Information’ Incident”

Peter explained to his friends, pointing at his glasses when needed. Ned had been jumping up and down in his seat constantly, he was practically begging to try them on a Peter told Edith to just let him browse and that he has no access to do anything then handed them over to his best friend. MJ however, was completely satisfied with the response she got from Peter as she could easily fill in the blanks he had left. After a while, the bell rang indicating the end of the first period, and the start of a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any idea on what should happen next please comment it and I might (probably) will use it!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Flash is a dickhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is a dickhead and Peter has had enough of the day. He just wants to be along and for everyone to stop staring at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long I've been having some major writers' block. If you have any suggestions on what should come next please comment on the ideas, I read every one!!

“Oi Penis! Just because Stark is your dad doesn’t change anything between us!” Flash shouted down the corridor as Peter went into his locker to put back some book he was finished with for the day. He looked down and sighed before turning to face Flash, he could hear those loud footsteps getting closer to him from behind. Looking down slightly to meet Flash’s glare he started to gain some confidence, he was Peter Stark, he could deal with Flash’s bullshit. Maybe even put him in his place a bit? Was that a good idea?

Peter's thoughts were interrupted as Flash began to talk again, anger laced every word. “I don’t care if you're rich now, you're still Puny Parker to me. Puny Gay Parker! I bet I coul-” Flash was spitting as he spoke when Peter interrupted him. “Shut The Fuck Up Flash.” This short sentence stopped Flash in the middle of his word, it also surprised everyone around them who was silently watching. Peter had never stood up for himself, and now he just swore at his worst bully.

“I don’t care what you think about me Flash. I’m just trying to live my little gay life on my own and you keep pushing your opinion in any chance you get. So I’ll tell you this one. Get the Fuck out of my ass before you regret ever speaking to me in the first place.” He stepped closer to Flash as he spoke, his voice was calm which freaked everyone around them out even more than if he’d been shouting. Flash’s face flashed a multitude of emotions during Peters speech so It wasn’t really a surprise when he pulled his arm back and attempted to punch Peter in the face. But the surprising feeling was beginning to become a constant state of mind for everyone watching in the corridor as they watched Peter grab flashes fist before it could hit him, twisting his arm behind his back and using his heel, not so gentle pushed flash into the adjacent lockers.

“Next time you try and hit me, you’ll have more than just a sore arm.” Peter slammed his locker shut before strutting off to Ned who’d been silently encouraging him from a little down the corridor. As he reached Ned’s side they did their handshake before leaving their piers in stunned silence and wild thoughts.

Flash had pushed himself up and away from the lockers at this moment, stupidly starting to rant at his friends about the absurdity of Peters claims. He hadn’t walked too far down the corridor before something pulled his leg backwards and he had his face slamming violently onto the dirty floor below. His friends spun around violently to see who had done that but couldn’t see anyone suspicious behind. “What the Fuck was that! Who Did That!” Flashes cry echoes on the walls as he clutched his very broken nose and sat up onto his knees, eyes squeezed shut from the pain and surprise of the fall.

“You really should be more careful Eugene, somebody could get hurt” the female's voice spoke from in front of his closed eyes, nonsensical words were being yelled by his friends either side of him so it was a surprise when he slowly opened his eyes he was met with MJ’s staring down at him with a smirk on her face. He knew she was the one who tripped him but doubted he could prove it at this point so he chose to just growl at her and glaring daggers as another one of the trio walked away with their head held high.

What Peter would have given to see that happen when MJ told them an hour later. At least he could realise the feeling of Flash being put in his place by one of his closest friends ever.

The news that Peter finally stood up to Flash spread around the school in less than an hour, so by the time that the trio was sat at their table for lunch all eyes were on them for multiple reasons. None of which Peter wanted them to be discussing. Ned was trying to make Peter feel as normal as possible but it wasn’t really working. Although they both were deeply engaged in their discussion on the latest lego set Ned had gotten over the weekend, Peter’s enhanced hearing was letting him know how focused everyone was on him today. Why couldn’t he just skip this part of life and go straight to the good part?

“I’m going to the bathroom” Peter blurted out suddenly, interupting Ned mid-sentence. He didn’t want to be around everyone right now, he just wanted to relax. So grabbing his back he marched out of the sea of children to the reasonably empty corridors, today has been too stressful. Peter walked over to the bathroom as far from the canteen as possible to ensure he could be alone and slammed the door shut so hard he saw a small crack creak up the wall surrounding the door. Peter checked the stalls quickly before turning to the big graffetti covered mirrors, he sighed deeply at his reflection. “What the hell is wrong with you… why can’t you just be Normal” Peter said to himself calmly, the stress of the day and the overly focused school was driving him crazy and he just needed a break. So he waited, and waited. He paced in the bathroom for a good 20 minutes before he was sure next period had started and changed into his spidey suit in the end bathroom stool stuffing his clothes back into his bag.   
“Hello Peter, how was your day?” Karen chirped once his mask was over his head. “Hi Karen, it was stressful. Can you tell me if there is anyone outside the door in the corridor?” He swung his bag over his shoulder trying to listen for any signs of movement. “I don’t detect any presence” he slowly opened the door after Karen's response looking side to side before racing down the corridor towards his locker, he didn’t want to risk losing anouther backpack so he stuffed it in and left the building for an early start to patrol. Dad’ll understand why he ditched.


End file.
